


Tranquility

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Drama, F/M, Oneshot, Sexuality, fantasy-drama, first-person, how-josh-and-i-got-together, josica, ranting, this-was-a-paper-i-did-for-english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: It's Saturday afternoon when Ailka and I got together and started to walking around and chat about things going on in our lives as well as things going on in Wattpad. Even as we rant about people who are two timers and all of that, we still were able to find peace and even a little bit of love





	Tranquility

It's Saturday afternoon around 1 when Ailka and I got together and started to walk around and chat about things going on in Wattpad. Most recent activity is with someone who is claiming themselves to be homophobic and making jokes out of it

"I don't understand how ANYONE can just say these things and not get people offended by it much less make jokes out of it!" I was MAD and disgusted at how self-absorbed this person was and doesn't think twice about what she says. It dumbfounds me. I looked over at her to hear what she has to say and her look says it all. She wasn't pleased either

"Same. It...it took me by surprise and I don't know what to say." Her head shaking as there's no need for words to say how wrong and how dirty we feel because of this person

"I just don't get it...she claims she cares about her followers and this and that yet here she is basically bashing a lot of us because of our sexuality. She's just setting herself to lose people. That's not cool." It takes a lot to get me going but this was a big NO and a trigger for me. I have nothing to hide of my sexuality. I'm proud to be asexual. Yet, there are people who hide in fear because of religious beliefs and families tormenting and shunning people of being gay or lesbian. And they find peace here on an app to get to know others to make friends and be free with themselves. But there is always that one person. I just feel bad for them and it only fuels me to keep attacking this subject. What hurts to the core was finding out Alika is lesbian and this person just has no care in the world. "I hate ranting but I can't get over it," I said while we found a little bench and sits down to rest for a bit. Ailka being more like a mother trapped in a 14-year-old's body speaks out her wisdom

"It's fine, love. Just take giant breaths and say, she doesn't control who I am or what I believe in. I am my own person." Being me and hate being in a bad mood all day just huffs before forgetting about it. Soon my phone goes off and I looked at my notification as before she and I left I was ranting to another friend name Josh about all of this. Seeing what he said brought a small smile to my face

"This is random but there's this guy that goes by as XxGokuBlackXx and he just called me his "queen," I said while looking down as I get embarrassed easily. "And I think it's cute." I stopped to look up at her while fiddling with my thumbs because my anxiety is getting worse and I feel like running off. "And I kind of have a crush on him," I finally answered while biting my lip. My heart pounding in my ears. I look at her expression before I see a big wide smile forming and I felt like I can breathe again

"Awww that is so cute! I bet he would like you a lot." She said in a matter of factly tone which eased me into messaging him that I liked him

"I hope so," I said with dread and nervousness. My anxiety turned up a notch and once again I felt like running or getting rid of the app itself

"Hey don't be like that. If he's anything of a man and not like some of these "kids" he'll like you too." I know she was just cheering me up but I wanted no needed to hear those words. I at least know she's here with me and will hold me or whatever for what comes. Again my phone goes off and with shaky hands, I turned on my phone and went into our message where he said he liked me too and I jumped up giving a little squeal

"He likes me!" I started to be an idiot and "danced" in my spot

Ailka stood up with me and hugged me. "Alright!" She said, feeling happy for me. "This calls for a celebration. Let see...guess I can post it on Wattpad"

I nodded happily. "Wait, before you do, let me ask him. Just in case he doesn't want people to know just yet." Even though I wanted people to know this isn't about me, it's about him and I know

"Alright," Ailka said with a shrug and sits back down. I messaged Josh and asked him about the news and for a couple of minutes I didn't get an answered

"I don't think he's on at the moment, so I'll have to get back to you on that. Until then, want to go to the park?" I was bored and wanted to do something more than walking around

"Sure why not. Not like we got anything better to do." She replied then started to walk. I grabbed my phone and jogged up to her. We didn't get far before my phone went off and I stopped to read it

"What did he say?" Ailka asked as her voice is a bit pitchy

"He said you can." I tried to be as casual as possible to make it seem like I didn't care and knew the answer but deep down I felt like I wanted to pop like fireworks by how happy I was. Ailka squealed and hugged me. I laughed a little and hugged back. "I'm so happy...I can't even explain the feelings." I said while tears start to form. The only time I felt this was was with my ex and she and I only dated for three months last year before she broke with me. It was a dead, one-sided relationship and I was distraught

"The love is real and nobody can change that." She said as she pulled away and wiped my tears away and I laughed a little. It was nice talking to someone without much hate going around

"Maybe there are good people in the world," was the last thing I said before we headed off again. Talking about Josh and I dating and her doing a new book of little celebration like my announcement and I told her she should


End file.
